


Message mayhem

by Alvi, room_23



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a doting father, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Memes, texts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvi/pseuds/Alvi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/room_23/pseuds/room_23
Summary: Феликс решил взять перерыв от учебы и... кажется, Чан поменял номер телефона?





	Message mayhem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Message Mayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187553) by [Ariiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariiin/pseuds/Ariiin). 



> Перевод также размещён на сайте ficbook.com: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6665737
> 
> Бета:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/room_23/pseuds/room_23  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/782395
> 
> Публикация оригинала/перевода: уточнять у автора/переводчика.

*****

Феликс не смог сдержать очередной стон. На столе перед ними были разбросаны рабочие листы. Приближался следующий экзамен по корейскому, и последние несколько минут занятий приводили парня в ужас. Он старался сфокусироваться на содержании этих листочков, но каждый раз, когда он поднимал взгляд к потолку, чтобы немного отвлечься, он полностью забывал все, что только что пытался выучить. _«Фак, я обречен»_. Парень сильнее сжал карандаш, увидев новое незнакомое слово. _«Господи... Я провалюсь.»_

Феликс откинулся на спинку стула и тяжело вздохнул. Он работал над словами и произношением всю неделю, и мог сказать, что они заметно улучшились. Но сегодня был явно не его день. Как будто что-то препятствовало работе части мозга, отвечающей за понимание корейского.  
Феликс закрыл глаза и слегка помассировал виски. _«Черт возьми, мозг, работай, как следует, пожалуйста.»_  
Как только он открыл глаза, телефон сразу привлек его внимание. Он понял, что просто не может заставить себя сосредоточиться. Это привело Феликса к выводу, что его мозг жутко устал от всей этой бомбардировки иностранным языком. _«Надо сделать перерыв»_ , подумал он.

Парень взял телефон и пошел на кухню умыться холодной водой. Этого хватило, чтобы хоть немного отогнать сон. Тогда-то Феликс и решил известить одного из хёнов о своей проблеме.  
Разблокировав телефон, он решил создать новое сообщение, вместо того, чтобы искать нужный диалог среди всех существующих. Появившаяся сбоку маленькая иконка, вела прямо в коллекцию мемов, которую Феликс собирал весь последний месяц. Это была одна из тех вещей, которую он мог бы с гордостью показать своим друзьям.  
Глаза парня сверкнули, когда он нашел ту самую картинку. _«Идеально»_ , усмехнулся он.  
К картинке он добавил маленькое сообщение, прежде чем перейти к выбору отправителя. Теперь... Кому же ему стоит отправить это?

Чонин уже наверняка спит. Мальчик соблюдает комендантский час. Феликс просто не посмел бы нарушить сон этого ангела.  
Хёнджин и Сынмин скорее всего по уши зарылись в учебники, готовясь к их собственным экзаменам. Если Феликс провалит свои, то ему хотя бы не стоит тащить за собой других, особенно этих двоих, которые заслуживают наивысших оценок. Отвлекать друзей от работы – не вариант.

Феликс отчаянно вздыхал, пока пытался придумать, кому бы он мог написать, чтобы немного поболтать. Минхо однозначно начнет его ругать, что он должен вернуться к учебе. Он буквально слышит голос хёна в голове: _«Тебе не стоит пренебрегать занятиями, Ли Феликс»._ Феликс вздрогнул, представив ворчание Минхо. Он и так уже в достаточном стрессе из-за приближающегося провала на экзамене. _«Минхо-хёну ведь тоже тяжело»_ , пронеслось в мыслях у парня. Минхо слишком поглощен ролью мамочки всей команды, похищая тем самым этот титул у Ча-

_«О, точно, Чан-хён!»_

Феликс вспомнил, как Чан с радостью рассказывал ребятам, что у него наконец-то появилось несколько выходных дней, которые, по мнению остальных, он, бесспорно, заслужил. Экзамены старшего прошли раньше, чем у остальных, поэтому сейчас он должен быть свободен.  
У Чана всегда была эта привязанность к друзьям, особенно из-за того, что он взял на себя роль лидера, будучи самым старшим в группе. Чан-хён, несомненно, лучший человек, с которым сейчас можно поговорить. Успокаивающие разговоры и советы от парня, который проходил через подобную ситуацию – это как раз то, что сейчас необходимо Феликсу. Возможно, это придаст ему сил и мотивации вернуться к учебе.

Итак, парень стал вбивать имя хёна, пока все контакты с похожим набором букв не высветились на экране. Он приостановился, когда увидел, что существует 2 номера, подписанных, как «Чан», и рядом с одним из них было написано «новый».  
_«Аа, я чуть не забыл»_ , осенило Феликса. Чан поменял номер телефона вчера. _«Мне, наверное, стоит удалить старый номер хёна»_ , подумал он, кликая на новый номер Чана.

* * *

 

 **Кому:** Чан-хён~ (новый)

(22:27)

ХЁЁЁЁЁН! МНЕ СРОЧНО НУЖНЫ ТВОИ МОЛИТВЫ И МУДРЫЙ СОВЕТ. *У М И Р А Е Т*

* * *

 

Феликс удалил старый номер Чана, взял стакан воды и вернулся в комнату. Насупившись, глядя на рабочие листы, он решил убрать их. Он разберется с экзаменом по корейскому как-нибудь в другой раз, когда его мозг будет готов к этому. В конце концов, у него все еще есть 3 дня для подготовки, а сейчас он собирается расслабиться и отдохнуть.  
Он почувствовал, как завибрировал телефон в кармане его худи. _«Это Чан-хён.»_

* * *

 

 **От кого:** Чан-хён~ (новый)

(22:35)

кто ты, блять, такой?

 

* * *

Феликс нахмурил брови. Не такого ответа он ожидал. _«Наверное, Чан-хён до сих пор не сохранил мой номер»_ , парень недовольно надул губы. Он был расстроен, что его любимый хён не узнал его. _«Господи, я же единственный, кто спамит людям, отправляя мемы.»_  
Идея о том, что его хён шутит над ним проникла в мысли Феликса, но он быстро откинул ее и стал набирать ответ.

* * *

 

 **Кому:** Чан-хён~ (новый)

(22:36)

Ты сказал, что сменил номер, но я не знал, что и свою память тоже.  
Хён, это твой самый любимый человек в мире. Кто еще будет мучиться с корейским и спамить тебе мемами?

(22:37) 

 

 

* * *

Феликс раздражен и обижен. Если его хён не узнает его, то стоит поставить под вопрос их дружбу в целом. Либо так, либо это действительно пранк.  
Ответ пришел довольно быстро. Сообщение выскочило на экране сразу под предыдущим.

* * *

 

 **От кого:** Чан-хён~ (новый)

(22:39)

Я клянусь, я без понятия, о чем ты говоришь. Если это какая-то шутка и ты пытаешься приколоться надо мной, то лучше отвали.

 

* * *

Это абсурд. Феликс уставился на телефон с недоверием и перечитал сообщение. Солнечный мальчик начал хмуриться.

* * *

 

 **Кому:** Чан-хён~ (новый)

(22:40)

Чан-хён прекрати. Это же я – Феликс :(

 

 

* * *

  _«Это должно остановить его»_ , подумал Феликс. На этот раз ответа не было дольше. Блондин терпеливо ждал, предвкушая, каким он будет. Он открыл сообщение сразу же, как только оно пришло.

* * *

 

 **От кого:** Чан-хён~ (новый)

(22:47)

Хей, похоже, ты ошибся номером. Это не Чан.

 

* * *

Ответ лишь больше запутал Феликса.  
_«Звучит правдоподобно...?»_  
И все же парень немного сомневался, ведь Чан сам забил этот номер в его телефон. Сбитый с толку, он решил попробовать разобраться с этим.

* * *

 

 **Кому:** Чан-хён~ (новый)

(22:49)

Ох, окей. Но если ты не Чан-хён, то кто же ты?

 

* * *

Руки Феликса похолодели. Что если это действительно совершенно другой человек? Что ему тогда делать?  
Живот свело от тревоги. Он глубоко вдохнул.  
_«Да ладно, Феликс, даже если это не Чан-хён, просто веди себя спокойно и извинись перед человеком. Ничего такого.»_  
Краем уха он услышал вибрацию телефона.

* * *

 

 **От кого:** Чан-хён~ (новый)

(22:49)

Меня зовут Чанбин, а тебе действительно надо перестать так злоупотреблять мемами

 

* * *

Оу. Все в порядке, Феликс. Просто веди себя как ни в чем не бывало и изви- фааааааааааак  
Это должно быть один большой и очень дерьмовый прикол.  
Он два раза перечитал сообщение, прежде чем окончательно осознать, что он облажался. Очень сильно облажался.  
Почему из всех людей это обязательно должен был быть Со мать его Чанбин. Парень, по которому Феликс страдал месяцами. Громкое «О ГОСПОДИ, НЕТ. НЕТ. НЕЕЕЕЕТ.» заполнило комнату.  
Тысячи мыслей пронеслись в голове у парня.  
_«Как блять так вышло, что я снова попал в подобную ситуацию? Откуда у меня номер Чанбина? Я же хотел написать Чан-хёну. Почему это вообще со мной происходит?»_

 _«Твою мать, Феликс, успокойся»_ , сказал он сам себе. Хотя это не помогло угомонить его бешено бьющееся сердце.  
Хотел бы он верить, что это очередная шутка Чана, но все складывалось слишком правдоподобно. То, что Феликс случайно написал, так называемому, Парню-С-Черной-Душой, объясняет все эти странные ответы. Вдруг он почувствовал, как его щеки начали гореть.  
Это _тот самый_ Со Чанбин. Феликс знает, что за всеми пугающими взглядами, темной одеждой и безразличным отношением ко всему скрывается по-настоящему добрый парень, который действительно заботится о своих друзьях.  
_«Это точно одна из проделок Чана, я уверен. Он сделал это нарочно»_ , эта мысль не оставляла блондина в покое.

Феликса вполне устраивало просто наблюдать за Чанбином издали, иногда бросая в его сторону влюбленные взгляды. И, конечно, он слышал раздраженные вздохи его друзей. Они все время пытались убедить Феликса сделать первый шаг, попробовать сблизиться с парнем.

 _«Я уверен на все 100, что все это вина Чан-хёна»_ , пробурчал он.

К счастью, Феликс помнил старый номер Чана. Он открыл телефон и стал набирать ему сообщение.

* * *

 

 **Кому:** НАСТОЯЩИЙ ЧАН-ХЁН

(22:52)

Я ДОВЕРЯЛ ТЕБЕ. ПРЕДАН СОБСТВЕННЫМ ОТЦОМ. КАКАЯ ДЕРЗОСТЬ.

 

 **От кого:** НАСТОЯЩИЙ ЧАН-ХЁН

(22:52)

А Я ВСЕ ДУМАЛ, СКОЛЬКО ВРЕМЕНИ ПРОЙДЕТ, ПОКА ТЫ ВСЕ ПОЙМЕШЬ. Я ПРОСТО ДАЛ ТЕБЕ ШИКАРНУЮ ВОЗМОЖНОСТЬ. НЕ БЛАГОДАРИ МЕНЯ, СЫНОК ;)

(22:53)

РАЗВЛЕКАЙТЕСЬ С ЧАНБИНОМ. ДАЮ ВАМ МОЕ БЛАГОСЛОВЕНИЕ

 

* * *

Феликс спокойно мог представить самодовольную ухмылку на лице старшего. Хотел бы он стереть ее и сказать парню оставить его в покое вместе с его несчастной любовью.

_«О, черт, Чанбин-хён.»_

Шокированный всей этой ситуацией, Феликс совсем забыл о нем. Он сразу же поменял имя в контактах, чтобы избежать очередной неразберихи, и начал набирать сообщение с извинениями, которые приходили в его голову. Однако, как только он их набирал, он тут же их удалял. Цикл повторялся из раза в раз, пока в какой-то момент он не сдался и не нажал кнопку «отправить». _«Да пошло оно все»_ , подумал он.

* * *

 

 **Кому:** Чанбинни-хён

(22:55)

Мне очень жаль. Чан-хён, должно быть, решил разыграть меня. Он сказал мне, что поменял номер и попросил мой телефон, чтобы записать новый, но вместо этого он добавил твой. Я надеюсь, я не сильно побеспокоил тебя.  
И извини за мемы... Привычка.

 

* * *

Боже, это так выматывает. Не прошло и минуты, как Феликс получил ответ. Его сердце заколотилось при виде нового сообщения. Он откинулся на спинку стула, обтер вспотевшие ладони о свои джинсы и открыл сообщение.

* * *

 

 **От кого:** Чанбинни-хён

(22:56)

Ааа, Чан-хён опять проказничает, да? Не переживай, я уже был жертвой некоторых его планов, так что я прекрасно понимаю твои чувства.

(22:57)

Все в порядке, мне все равно сейчас нечем заняться, просто убиваю время. Так что ты меня совсем не отвлек. Надеюсь, ты не чувствуешь себя слишком плохо из-за всего этого.

 

* * *

Щеки Феликса начали гореть. Вау, это правда происходит. Это, должно быть, сон. Да, очень хороший сон. Он реально разговаривает с Со Чанбином. О, мой бог.

Парень даже подумал, что подлый план Чана не так уж и плох. _«Может, хён все-таки прав»._ Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что из подобной шутки может выйти что-то хорошее.

Взволнованный всей этой ситуацией, блондин издал нервный смешок. Он положил телефон на стол и приложил руки к щекам. _«Соберись, Ли Феликс. Это одно из тех редких тайных благословений. Не облажайся»._    
Он снова взял телефон в руки и начал набирать ответ.

* * *

 

 **Кому:** Чанбинни-хён

(22:59)

Рад это слышать. Спасибо, хён. Не хочу совать нос не в свои дела, но тебе разве не надо готовиться к экзаменам?

 

* * *

На самом деле Феликс знал, что экзамены Чанбина закончились примерно в одно время с экзаменами Чана. Зовите его как хотите, но он намерен продолжить беседу во чтобы то ни стало.  
Сейчас парень даже рад, что это не беседа вживую, так как он бы обязательно начал нервничать и скорее всего ляпнул бы что-нибудь глупое.  
Феликс встряхнул головой. Это была бы катастрофа.  
Вибрация телефона нарушила тишину.

* * *

 

 **От кого:** Чанбинни-хён

(23:00)

Не-а. Я сдал свои чуть раньше, чем остальные ребята. Да и мне кажется, ты не в том положении, чтобы волноваться за других. Не у тебя ли самого скоро экзамен по корейскому?

 

* * *

На этот раз блондину хватило 10 секунд, чтобы набрать ответ. Но все же он сомневался, нажимая на кнопку «отправить». _«Как он отреагирует?»_ , спрашивал Феликс сам себя. Его сердце отбивало сумасшедшие ритмы. _«Разозлит ли его это...?»_

* * *

 

 **Кому:** Чанбинни-хён

(23:00)

Ох, Чанбин-хён такой счастливчик.

(23:01)

Мои экзамены только через 4 дня. У меня еще полно времени, чтобы *кхм* прокрастинировать *кхм*

 

* * *

Когда Чанбин не ответил, Феликс начал потихоньку сходить с ума. Его тревога нарастала с каждой секундой. Сообщение с мемом было ошибкой? _«Нуу, вообще, он же сказал, чтобы я сбавил обороты со своими мемами. Блин… Уже не получится отменить сообщение?»_  
Он плюхнулся на кровать. Парень сник и помрачнел, атмосфера вокруг резко поменялась. Он боялся, что уже успел достать Чанбина. Он лежал и обдумывал, что же ему делать дальше. Открыв телефон, блондин стал набирать сообщение Чану.

* * *

 

 **Кому:** НАСТОЯЩИЙ ЧАН-ХЁН

(23:10)

я все испортил. проебался по полной. я просто в жопе...  
Успокой меня

(23:12)

Извините, мне надо пойти сброситься с обрыва.

 

 **От кого:** НАСТОЯЩИЙ ЧАН-ХЁН

(23:12)

Не переживай так сильно, чувак. Наверное, что-то случилось. Звонок, например, или возникло что-то срочное.

 

 **Кому:** НАСТОЯЩИЙ ЧАН-ХЁН

(23:12)

Я надеюсь...

 

 **От кого:** НАСТОЯЩИЙ ЧАН-ХЁН

(23:13)

Ну или он не хочет больше иметь дел с надоедливым блондинистым ребенком, который любит отправлять мемы

 

 **Кому:** НАСТОЯЩИЙ ЧАН-ХЁН

(23:13)

Ты совсем не помогаешь! ! ! :(

 

 **От кого:** НАСТОЯЩИЙ ЧАН-ХЁН

(23:13)

лол, прости

 

* * *

Феликс ценит, что его хён отвечает так быстро. Это помогает отвлечься.  
Оповещение о новом сообщении от Чанбина заставило каждую частичку в теле парня напрячься.

* * *

 

 **От кого:** Чанбинни-хён

(23:15)

Жизненно ахахаха   
Прости, что так долго отвечал. Один друг позвонил мне, чтобы рассказать, какая грустная у меня жизнь.

 

* * *

Феликс облегченно выдохнул. Он рад, что его ожидания не оправдались. Просто постарайся вести себя нормально, Феликс. Улыбка расползлась на лице парня, и он снова почувствовал порхание бабочек в животе.  
Вау, они еще даже не флиртуют, а у блондина уже кружится голова, и он чувствует себя так здорово.

* * *

 

 **Кому:** Чанбинни-хён

(23:15)

Да ничего страшного, все окей. лол, дай угадаю. Это был Чжисон-хён?

 

 **От кого:** Чанбинни-хён

(23:16)

В точку.  
Это так странно: у нас один круг друзей, но при этом мы с тобой не особо-то и общались до этого.

 

* * *

 _«Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления, что я чувствую при виде тебя. Когда я смотрю на тебя, это пробуждает во мне чувства, которые я не понимаю. А когда ты застигаешь меня врасплох и пытаешься поговорить со мной, то я готов сквозь землю провалиться.»_  
Феликс начал ворочаться, как если бы он пытался найти позу поудобнее. Ему было сложно думать над ответом. Парень решил частично открыть ему правду.

* * *

 

 **Кому:** Чанбинни-хён

(23:18)

Это потому что хён очень классный, а я... это я. Я просто не вписываюсь в твой «темный концепт». Я думал, я тебе не понравлюсь.

 

 **От кого:** Чанбинни-хён

(23:19)

Я не буду не любить человека из-за подобной причины, лол

  
А что насчет тебя?? Я думал, ты меня боишься. Ты всегда отводишь взгляд, когда я смотрю на тебя.

* * *

Феликс прикусил губу. На сообщения Чанбина становится все труднее и труднее отвечать. _«Как я должен объяснить ему это, не упомянув часть про «потому что ты мне нравишься и это сильно меня смущает»..?»_

* * *

 

 **Кому:** НАСТОЯЩИЙ ЧАН-ХЁН

(23:20)

И ТЕПЕРЬ ОН СПРАШИВАЕТ МЕНЯ, ПОЧЕМУ Я НЕ МОГУ ПОДДЕРЖАТЬ ЗРИТЕЛЬНЫЙ КОНТАКТ, КОГДА ОН СМОТРИТ НА МЕНЯ

(23:20)

ЭТОТ ПАРЕНЬ ХОЧЕТ, ЧТОБЫ Я ПОМЕР.  
КЛЯНУСЬ, Я ПРОСТО НЕ МОГУ ДЫШАТЬ, КОГДА ОН СМОТРИТ НА МЕНЯ  
АВЛДОВЫАПШ

 

* * *

 После уведомления Чана о своих муках и страданиях Феликс решил ответить на сообщение Чанбина.

 _«Это, конечно, отстойно, но лучше так, чем никак»_ , подумал он, набирая текст.

* * *

 

 **Кому:** Чанбинни-хён

(23:22)

Это просто моя заморочка, окей? Типа рефлекс.   
Разве ты не отворачиваешься, когда ловишь на себе чей-то взгляд?

 

 **От кого:** Чанбинни-хён

(23:24)

Нет, я смотрю прямо в глаза.  
Хей… я чувствую себя виноватым за то, что был грубым с тобой вначале. Что скажешь, если я угощу тебя кофе завтра после занятий?

 

* * *

Сердце Феликса пропустило удар. Он отложил телефон в сторону, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Это вообще правда?  
Кажется, его голова перегревается. Все выглядит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Вибрирующий телефон выдернул парня из его размышлений. Он сразу же подумал, что это Чан.  
_«Наверняка это он. Идеальное время, чтобы написать мне. А я-то все думал, почему он так долго не отвечал. Да, он должен знать, что мне делать...»_

Не теряя ни секунды, Феликс разблокировал телефон и кликнул на оповещение о новом сообщении, которое занимало четверть экрана телефона.

* * *

 

 **Кому:** Чанбинни-хён

(23:25)

Хён! хЁёЁёН! ЧАНБИН-ХЁН ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ПРЕДЛОЖИЛ МНЕ ВЫПИТЬ С НИМ КОФЕ.

 

* * *

 _«Что мне ответить Чанбину? Я не хочу показаться ему слишком нетерпеливым и отчаянным. Но, черт возьми, да, я очень хочу пойти с ним.»_  
Блондин получил новое оповещение, как только отправил сообщение Чану.

_«Новое сообщение от Чан-хёна»._

Это странно. Я же только что написал Чан-хёну, так что новое сообщение должно было появиться под моим, а не выскочить сверху.  
Феликс почувствовал, как легкий холодок пробежал по его спине, а сердце замерло. Сообщение, на которое он тогда ответил, оно пришло не от Чана. Оно было от Чанбина.

Я облажался. Опять. О господи.  
О, точно, здесь же всегда такая хреновая связь, так что есть маленькая вероятность того, что сообщение не отправилось.  
Удалить. Уда- фааак

Он еще раз прочитал предыдущее сообщение от Чанбина.

* * *

 

 **От кого:** Чанбинни-хён

(23:24)

Нет, я смотрю прямо в глаза.  
Хей, я чувствую себя виноватым за то, что был грубым с тобой вначале. Что скажешь, если я угощу тебя кофе завтра после занятий?

(23:24)

Я имею в виду, что мог бы также помочь тебе с подготовкой к экзамену по корейскому.

 

* * *

В этот момент Феликс хотел прекратить существовать. Он успел сто раз пожалеть о том, что отправил сообщение, не посмотрев на имя получателя.

* * *

 

 **Кому:** Чанбинни-хён

(23:27)

ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ. ЭТО БЫЛО НЕ ТЕБЕ.

 

От кого: Чанбинни-хён

(23:27)

Так это «да»? ;)

 

* * *

Лицо Феликса загорелось, а сердце стало отбивать бешеный ритм, как если бы парень только что пробежал марафон. Ему было тяжело держать себя в руках.

* * *

 

 **Кому:** Чанбинни-хён

(23:28)

ПРОСТИ ЗАБУДЬ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА О МОЕМ ПРЕДЫДУЩЕМ СООБЩЕНИИ О БОЖЕ КАК ЖЕ ЭТО НЕЛОВКО  
В смысле, да, конечно! С радостью.

 

 **От кого:** Чанбинни-хён

(23:29)

Отлично! Буду ждать тебя завтра у ворот после занятий.

 

* * *

Голова Феликса все еще кружилась. Все произошло слишком быстро, чтобы он успел все осознать.  
_«Он просто поможет тебе с корейским, Феликс. Не накручивай себя.»_

Новое сообщение от Чанбина выскочило на экране.

* * *

 

 **От кого:** Чанбинни-хён

(23:29)

О, и чтобы ты не слишком заморачивался  
Несмотря на то, что я буду помогать тебе с корейским, это все еще свидание.

(23:30)

Я собираюсь пойти спать, чтобы “завтра” уже скорее наступило. Тебе тоже стоит ложиться. Не хочешь же ты быть вялым и сонным на нашем первом свидании?

 

* * *

Феликс с трепетом пялился на телефон.  
_«Как это вообще должно помочь мне не заморачиваться?»_  
Мягкая и теплая улыбка расцвела на лице блондина.

* * *

 

 **Кому:** Чанбинни-хён

(23:30)

Поверь мне, мое внимание завтра будет полностью твоим.

 

 **От кого:** Чанбинни-хён

(23:31)

Обещаешь?

 

 **Кому:** Чанбинни-хён

(23:31)

Обещаю.

 

 **От кого:** Чанбинни-хён

(23:31)

А ты не будешь отводить взгляд, если я буду смотреть на твое милое личико?

 

 **Кому:** Чанбинни-хён

(23:32)

А вот этого я пообещать не могу. Боже, знаешь, мое сердце может и не выдержать этого. Я лучше пойду спать, иначе я сейчас буквально взорвусь. Спокойной ночи, хён ~


End file.
